A New Perspective
by Th3 h4wK 0f F1r3
Summary: When Commander Daniel Whitlock, a notable N7, is reassigned, he expected no difficulty in his new role. However, situations always seem to elevate, and missions have a way of getting much more complicated. An OC's story.


_"That's why I picked you for this assignment." - Adm. Steven Hackett_**_  
_**

* * *

I hate waiting. Right now, I'm sitting in the lounge outside Admiral Hackett's office, waiting to be called in. He said he had news that could change my life. It's amazing how much these next few minutes could affect me. It's scary, yet promising. I wouldn't have it any other way. I like being nervous like this. Reminds me I'm human.

I look around the lounge, noting the view from the window. What a view of the void known as space. I grew up in space, so the view is comforting to me. Hell, Arcturus Station isn't a bad place to settle down at all. It's got everything a spacer could need.

There's also a secretary, who appeared to be busy. She's located in the corner furthest away from the door, on the far side of the room. Man, she looks tense. No doubt that the stress was caused by being the secretary of the Alliance's most popular admiral. I bet it's an extremely busy job.

My eyes quickly focused on my omni-tool's clock, it reading "2:36 P.M.". Damn. Probably another five minutes. On the outside, I probably appeared calm and spiffy. Dress blues have a way of producing an appearance of seniority. The blue color looks really good with my silvery-green eyes.

I also actually had some Admirals and Captains ask for a handshake on the way up here. I guess being N7 gets you some respect with the brass. Never noticed that before. I thought it just meant higher risk missions. All the bonuses you discover are pretty nice. Of course, I haven't been aboard Arcturus Station in about three years. Normally I meet with Hackett aboard the… I can't even remember the name of that dreadnought. I think it was the S.S.V. Orizaba. Yeah, it was definitely the Orizaba. I actually happened to run across Shepard's mother on there.

An N7 is one of the most elite soldiers, if not the most elite soldier, in the Alliance. Operations that can't be trusted upon "regulars" are often handed to you as an N7. It makes for a never-ending barrage of near-death situations. Not that I'm complaining. In fact, I might just enjoy it.

I look back at the clock again. "2:38 P.M.". The wait is never going to end, is it?

I pull my hand up to my face, and rub my palm all over, attempting to keep myself up. I'm pretty tired. Something about the time zones being all screwed up. To be honest, this time zone stuff doesn't make any sense to this spacer. Seriously. I understand it on missions, but delete the information whenever on break.

I just want to hear what Hackett has to say. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. This wait is killing me. I check the clock again, only to be interrupted by the secretary calling out from her booth in the corner. "Sir," Her voice is obviously directed at me, due to the fact that nobody else was in here. "Admiral Hackett's ready to see you."

"Thank you," I said with a weak smile. I really don't have much energy after all the waiting. It's funny how that works. You sit around, waiting for hours, and at the end of it all, you're tired.

I stand up, my muscles aching from the lack of activity. I really have been sitting down for far too long. I shake it off quickly however, and begin a brisk walk towards the door. Hackett said this was something big... Hackett doesn't lie.

I open the door, and steel myself for whatever my future may hold. Hopefully, it's good things. I look around the office, trying to find Hackett-

Hackett's standing right there, looking out his office's window, replacing the entire back wall of his office. It's an extremely impressive view of Arcturus, with the entire Fifth Fleet within view. It's much better than the one offered in the lobby. The man himself is standing with his hands behind his back, looking extremely official.

"Hello Admiral Hackett. Did you miss me?" I ask, knowing he'll appreciate the line. For some reason, he actually likes my kind of humor.

He turned around, his face looking happier than usual. Having me around is probably good for him. The stress of his position has to be difficult. "Daniel! I never thought I'd have time to let you in!" He ran up to me, obviously to give me a handshake. "This Normandy project is taking up almost all of my time,"

He finally reaches me, and extends his arm. "I can tell. I've been waiting outside for four hours," I extend my arm, and the handshake is performed. Hackett gives a really good handshake. Almost too good.

He then pulls away, before beginning again. "How have your assignments been going?" Hackett ask me, leaning up against the wall, next to a bookcase. "I've heard you've been pretty busy." Pretty busy doesn't even begin to describe how much I've done in the last two years.

"Trust me, whoever told you that isn't lying. It seems like someone new is trying to shoot me every other day. Not only that, but I now can say with certainty that the galaxy is a depressing place," That felt good to say. Some of these missions... They do things to you.

Hackett shook his head. "Trust me; I know precisely what you mean. It's a good thing we have men like you. Men that are willing to have their 'innocence' ruined for the sake of others." It felt good to be acknowledged. Especially by my mentor.

After a second of an awkward pause, I search for a topic to keep the conversation going. The Normandy would be a good topic. Alliance's most advanced warship, if I'm right. "So, how's the Normandy project going?"

"Good. Excellent, in fact." That was good to hear. It's nice to know that the people you care about aren't having a bad day. "All because you managed to get that data back from those mercenaries."

Now that is a story. Essentially, some asshole thought stealing data from the top-secret project he was working on would make him a few quick credits on the black market. It almost did, until the plan started falling apart. A turian mechanic had noted that data had been sotlen from the project.

Alliance Intelligence then tracked that lost data to Omega, in the arms of the Blue Suns. Apparently, they'd received it from that asshole I mentioned earlier, and had paid an exceedingly preposterous quantity of credits for the data. Further investigation inferred they were going to sell it to the Shadow Broker for even more. The Shadow Broker having secret Alliance data? That would've been catastrophic.

So what did the Alliance do? They sent me in. My only order was to get the data back. Granted, I had to plow through an entire Blue Sun base on some unremarkable Terminus Systems colony, but I got the job done. No civilian casualties was, and still is what I pride myself on. Of course, I don't feel like I executed a perfect operation. There was too much collateral damage in the area for it too even come close to perfect. Hell, there shouldn't have even been a firefight.

"Not only did you get that data back, but you did extremely well on that mission. I was quite impressed with the fact there were no civilian casualties. Good to be able to say that we sent the right guy in." Well, at least Hackett thinks I did a good job.

"Thank you sir," I quickly respond, awkwardly scratching the back of my head. I know I'm a skilled soldier and all, but I've never been that good at accepting compliments. Not saying I don't like compliment, but I still feel like I don't deserve them.

"No Daniel, thank you," Hackett coolly states as he walks towards the bookshelf. He analyzes the book shelf, looking for a specific book- Oh no. He pulls out a book with the title, "_The Alliance's Greatest Heroes_". He turns towards me, and raises the book. "Someday, your name will be in here, if you continue performing your operations like that. Best of the best is what you'll be if you keep it up." God, that's cheesy. It's like something my grandpa would do! He then turns around, and puts the back in the shelf.

I give a slight snicker due to the whole presentation. His face, however, showed that he did not share the same expression. Rather, it's a look of fake anger. Silly Hackett, I know you don't get angry at me, unless I do something stupid. It only makes the giggling stronger to see him try to look imposing.

This is fun and all, but I need to get this conversation on track. I really want to hear where I'm going. "Speaking of the best of the best, you said I was going to have a new assignment," I say, a guilty smile coming across my face. God, I love my unadulterated lack of taste. That was an incredibly tacky line.

Hackett shakes his head, meanwhile bringing his hand to his face. He then brings his palm onto his face for what may have been the ultimate facepalm in all of history. I'm almost proud that I did an action so excruciatingly embarrassing that he resorted to a physical gesture. I deserve it after that line. "That was really professional Whitlock. Definitely how N7 soldiers should act." I also deserve that.

"I try, sir," I cheekily retort.

He looks back up at me, his face washed over by a new emotion... or lack of emotion, judging by the complete solemnity present on his face. "Anyway, you're being reassigned to the S.S.V. Normand.," What? Like that's not a big deal. _Anyway, I'm going to tell you something extremely important and not care at all._

I struggle for a response. "You're serious?" I say the words without even thinking. My face is blank, and my mind is even blanker after hearing that. I can barely compute my own thoughts. I'm going to be serving aboard the Alliance's most advanced vessel.

He definitely wasn't shocked by any of this, at least from the lack of change in his expression. "Yes. I'm completely serious. Are you okay with this?" He calmly asks.

I don't even know how to answer that. Yes? No? It sounded all good a couple of seconds ago... but now? What am I even saying? I get to serve aboard what is the Alliance's greatest ship! How am I not completely pumped that I'm on the Normandy?

Well, there is the ugly fact that I'm going to be anchored to the Normandy. One thing I loved about being an N7 was how I wasn't an attachment of a ship, an instead saw action all over the galaxy. Maybe the Normandy wouldn't be so bad.

I guess it all depends on whether the ship is going to be active or a "show-boat". I don't even know what I would do if I got stationed on a "show-boat". Probably kill everyone here. With no regrets.

Hackett quickly began talking again, oblivious to my thoughts. Luckily, I start listening a few words into his response. "-not going to change it, so I'll take your silence as a positive answer," There goes the illusion of choice. Well... I guess I better start looking at the bright side of this.

After realizing that I needed to look towards the positives, my mind immediately drifted onto the most important part of a ship. It's crew. "Excuse me sir, but do you can you tell me who else will be aboard the Normandy?" I ask.

"Yes." His head tilts upwards, into a thinking pose. After a moment or two, he looks back at me. "I don't know all the names, but there is one... _Commander Shepard_ I think you'll be interested in."

Seriously? Shepard's on the ship! "Are you fucking kidding me?" I ask incredulously. Oh crap, I just swore. That happens when I'm excited. Oh no...

The Admiral folds his arms, his head nodding disapprovingly, in complete lack of jest. I did something stupid, and now Hackett is pissed. "Commander Whitlock, you're not supposed to use profanity in front of your commanding officer. Loose lips make for moments like these where you look like an idiot," he coldly states. There was no hint of any positive emotions.

Despite all our jest, that doesn't allow for swearing. It's only because he doesn't want it to become a habit for me. I never even noticed that I don't swear much at all until now. Hackett did a good job of conditioning me. "Sorry sir," I say, quickly. Luckily, he knows me. He chews me out, I get it. No reason to have a massive follow-up. It just takes a few seconds for it too blow by.

There's a brief pause in the conversation, caused by his outburst. Well, this is awkward. Maybe he wants my explanation. Might as well justify myself. "It's just that-," He almost instantaneously raised his head to his chest, his palm facing me. My mouth immediately closes.

"Don't worry Daniel; I understand your history," Hackett interrupts. He moves away from me during the pause, and moves towards his desk. Upon reaching his desk, Hackett continues. "That's specifically why you're being assigned to the Normandy."

It's just so strange to be redeployed with an old friend like that. It feels… I don't even know how to feel. I just can't believe that I'm serving with Shepard again in a month! It's been ages. My mind starts focusing on that gap, that month. "Pardon me sir, but what am I going to be doing until then?"

Hackett had already gotten to scribbling on his desk, before I had asked my question. He raises his head from his task, and focuses back at me. "You have the opportunity to finish up any tasks you may have, and make sure you are completely ready for the Normandy. No loose ends, you hear me?" A ship flies across space, entering FTL speeds. The sound emulator will kick in soon.

I take a brief pause, allowing the sound that accompanies the ship a second to catch up. "Yes sir!" I respond, loud and clear. The engine noise then followed, making an extremely loud boom. Hackett then gave a slow clap due to the presentation.

"Wow," Hackett says, his voice having a tone to it. "That was remarkably impressive. Probably took you hours to learn how to synchronize your voice and the sound of engine." I should've realized that tone was sarcasm. Damn.

"You'd be surprised Hackett. It's surprisingly difficult to do what I just did," I respond, defending my honor. "I'm not sure even the 'great' Admiral Hackett could do it!"

Hackett folds his arms defensively at my comment. "What are you doing, putting air quotes around great?" he smirked. He turned around, pointing towards the entire Fifth Fleet outside his window. "At least my job involves some form of complexity, instead of just hiding behind real soldiers!"

Really? Did he just make fun of the fact I'm a sentinel? That bitch! Not only that, but he's so smug about too. What a jerk. "Wow, that's mature. Just completely insult my class, will you?"

"Yes. I sincerely believe the sentinel class is worthless," The slight snicker comprises his attempt at being serious. Even if he wasn't serious, that doesn't make him less of a bastard.

I freeze for a second, attempting to come up with a retort. I think I might have one. "I don't know... for me, I think armchair admirals are rather worthless." Excellent. I love it when a line is delivered perfectly.

"Ha-ha," Hackett states, his voice having such a heavy dose of sarcasm injected to it. I love it when a joke comes together, and your opponent laughs his defeat off. "Thank you, Daniel. It's nice to relax, instead of acting liking an old man all the time." This time, his voice was sincere.

I nod my head in agreement, before saying, "It's no problem sir. I know exactly what you mean." I took a little pause to point towards the door to his office, as to signify the outside world. "The brass can be a bit boring sometimes." I whisper. Hackett beamed at that. He knew exactly what I meant.

Abruptly, however, his face became quite solemn. He's about to say something serious. Almost instinctively, my facial expressions become just as serious as his. He took a pause to take a standing position over his desk. Of course, he puts his hands behind his back, into that awesome pose. Man, does he look official. "In all seriousness though, you're an impressive soldier, Daniel. You'll do fine on this next mission. I know it's a lot to handle, but you'll persevere. Just know that I know this difficult, and isn't exactly your strong suit.

"That's why I picked you for this assignment. It's specifically because I'm confident you'll be able to adapt to serving aboard a ship. It's my personal opinion that your skill set will bolster the Normandy. Good luck, and Godspeed Daniel," He gives me a quick nod after the speech.

Wow. "Thank you sir," I say, obviously astounded. I have to admit, my breath was taken away by the speech. He sure knew how to give them. Not only that, but there's nothing quite like an admiral telling you that you're awesome to brighten up your day.

"Don't mention it. I'll send you the coordinates of the shakedown run as soon as I get them. Now get out, and finish your homework," he says.

"Yes sir!" I quickly pivot on my heels, and walk out the door. I walk at a quick pace out into the lounge outside Hackett's office, and into the hallway. Down the elevator I shall go, when I get there. I still can't wrap my head around what I've been told. I recognize that it's real that I'll be serving on the Normandy... It's just that it is a lot to take in.

Too... Much... Data! It's like my brain is being overloaded by the information. I'm going to be aboard a new ship, with an old friend, doing… I don't even know the missions the Normandy will do. Probably high-risk ones do to that spiffy stealth system. It'll be fun. Hell, I might even enjoy my new life, aboard a ship.

I'll only regret this assignment if we're inactive. I'll probably kill everyone on board just for some entertainment. It has been a while since I've shot something.

Speaking of time with nothing happening, I have absolutely nothing to catch up on. At all. I've already done all my homework. He gave me a month to wrap up loose ends, tell friends I'm being reassigned, punch annoying news reporters, all that jazz... and I have nothing to do.

This is going to be the longest month of my entire life. I really, really, _really_ hate waiting.

* * *

**A/N: I would just like to say that this is my first story I have published on this site. I'm rather excited to start this project. **

**As with everybody else, constructive criticism is appreciated and valued. I'd love to improve my writing. I feel it is worth noting that iNf3ctioNZ is one of my inspirations, along with TheRev28. Thank you both for helping me with both my writing and my style. (How many times can we put both in a sentence?) You guys are awesome! **

**Lastly, I feel it is important to say that Daniel, in no way, shape, or form, is at all a self-insert. As such, please do not review him as a self-insert. I've read lots of over-powered self-inserts stories, and that's not what I'm going for. I probably wouldn't make a good self-insert anyway. **

**Note: It will be a week until I can get my next chapter up here. After that, updates will becoming in much more regularly. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
